


兄友弟恭

by tasaki14



Category: Exile the Second
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, exile the second - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	兄友弟恭

偌大的顶层会议室里，阳光被玻璃切割成散乱的形状，投射到面前的一张张空白文件上。  
太阳的温度没有传递到冰冷的房间，会议室里静悄悄的，没有人敢出声，指节有节奏的扣击着桌子，发出的声音却让他们的心悬在半空。  
扣击声终于停了下来，可是他们的心情没有因此放松半分。  
那个黑色靠椅上的男人眼神淡然的扫视了一圈，被他视线扫到的无不打了个寒颤。Tetsuya嘴角勾起似有若无的一抹笑，眼里却没有一丝笑意，“给你们一个月的时间，就让我看这种东西？”声音不大，却刚好落入每一个人耳朵里，几个头目对视了一眼，靠近Tetsuya人脸上堆满了小心翼翼的笑，额头上冒出的汗却出卖了他内心的不安。  
“先生，再给我们一点时间，我们一定能给您满意的答复。”中年人对着比他年轻不少的Tetsuya，毕恭毕敬的说道。  
Tetsuya冷哼了一声，双手交叠抵住下巴，目光似乎放空了，却又好像暗藏着什么，“我不养废物。”话音刚落，中年人就从椅子上“扑通”一声跪倒，“先生，请您再给我一次机会，我一定——”Tetsuya没有给他把话说完的机会，右手食指轻轻一抬，放到唇边做了个噤声的动作，中年人眼中透露出祈求和恐惧，目不转睛的盯着他，下一秒，Tetsuya薄唇轻启，吐出了一个字——“橘。”中年人的脸庞瞬间灰败下去。  
隐匿在阴影里的男人一个箭步向前，没有看清他手上的动作，中年人就捂着喉咙倒在了地上，殷红的血液从上一秒还鲜活着的生命中流逝，被叫作橘的男人手上却没有一点血迹。  
等橘重又回到了阴影中，会议室里愈发沉默了，有的人脸上残留着恐惧，而有的人眼底却爬上了笑。  
Tetsuya将众人脸上的表情尽收眼底，随即轻咳一声道:“我不希望再有这样的事情发生。”说罢就站起了身，大家见状也纷纷站起了身，弯下腰恭送他离开。  
等Tetsuya走后，会议室又瞬间骚动起来，几个年纪相仿的人走到死去的尸体旁，静默了一会儿，其中有人低声道:“再这样下去我们都会落得这个下场。”  
“那怎么办？他交代的任务根本不可能完成。”另一个声音也响了起来。  
最先开口的人似是下了极大的决心，“这都是他逼我的！”  
其余几个人惊讶的互相对视了一眼，却还是压低了声音，“那橘在他身边……”橘一直是Tetsuya的贴身保镖，有他在，旁人很难靠近Tetsuya。  
“一起。”那人做了个手刀的动作，不曾想这一切都被不远处一个低着头的人看到了。  
Tetsuya一回到家，就扑到了沙发上，原本塑造起来严肃阴沉的形象被甩到了一边。橘跟在后头锁好门，就看到Tetsuya不顾形象的样子，眼底浮起了一抹温柔。  
他是Tetsuya的贴身保镖，当然了，还得兼顾着贴身保姆和司机的工作，总而言之，Tetsuya在哪里，他就在哪里，这是十年前他对Tetsuya父亲许下的承诺，也是今后他拼了命去践行的东西。  
Tetsuya伸了个懒腰，语气慵懒，“今天吃什么？”  
橘没有立即回答他，而是捡起了地上Tetsuya丢落的外套道:“我先去给你放水洗澡，离晚饭还有一会儿时间。”Tetsuya没有回声，听着橘的上楼的脚步声消失，他的心也空了下来。  
泡在温度适宜的水中，Tetsuya舒服的逸出了一声叹息。偌大的浴池里只有他一人靠着池边，身旁摆放着香薰蜡烛和一瓶红酒，Tetsuya笑了笑，感叹着橘的贴心，眉梢却又爬上了一抹愁绪。  
脑海中浮现着橘手起刀落的利落样子，Tetsuya抬起自己的手，明明洁净如玉，他却觉得上面布满血污。头一仰就靠在了池边，Tetsuya闭上眼睛，回想着这些年来的冒险与不安。自从他接受了父亲的帮派之后，就再也没有安全可言，数不清的人想要置他于死地，每每从睡梦中惊醒，眼前还有那些死去之人的样子。  
为了生存下去，他必须这么做。幸运的是，橘一直在他身旁。  
就这么想着，Tetsuya不知不觉的睡了过去，或许是太过疲倦，当裸露的肩膀上有只手揉捏时，他没有立即清醒过来。  
橘一进浴室就看到Tetsuya睡了过去，氤氲的浴池让视线不那么清晰，沉睡的Tetsuya恍若仙境的生物。  
酒瓶已经空了，酒杯里还残留着一口红酒，他一定是太累了，橘心疼的想着。他挽起衬衫的衣袖，往手上倒了些精油，合掌揉搓到掌心发热时才轻轻的按到了Tetsuya肩膀上。谁能想到平日里令人闻风丧胆的Tetsuya，此时像个小猫一样乖巧的任他抚摸。  
估摸着水温有点低了，橘手上微微用力，Tetsuya吃疼迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼。  
肩膀上的大手还在不停的揉捏着，知道是橘在给自己按摩放松，Tetsuya心里一暖，橘对自己似乎总是这么贴心，如果他是女孩子的话，一定会嫁给他的。这么想着，Tetsuya眼眸又灰暗下来，可是为什么一想到橘最后成了别人的丈夫，他就浑身不自在呢。  
看到Tetsuya醒了过来，橘拿过事先准备好的毛巾，朝他温声道，“起来把身体擦干，水温已经凉了。”说罢就朝Tetsuya伸过手去，Tetsuya任由橘将一丝不挂的他拉起来，摇摇晃晃的站在池边，敞开手等着橘给他擦干净身上的水。  
毛巾轻柔的包裹住Tetsuya的身体，橘耐心的弯下腰一点一点擦拭着水珠，连脚趾都细心的抬起擦干。Tetsuya低垂着头看着他，多希望橘细致认真的样子只属于他。  
橘不知道Tetsuya在想什么，手指不可避免触碰到他因为浸泡而柔软温暖的肌肤，像有水波在胸口蔓延，心里忍不住的荡漾了一下。  
终于连最后一滴水珠也擦干净时，橘忍不住轻舒了一口气，不想这声轻叹被Tetsuya听到，他低垂下眼眸，似乎有些小心的问:“橘为什么要为我做这些事呢？”  
橘另取了一块毛巾将他包裹住，正准备拿过吹风机吹Tetsuya的头发，听到他这么一句，心想他又在胡思乱想了。  
Tetsuya在平日里虽然总是冷冰冰又危险阴沉的样子，可是在橘面前，总是不经意流露出弱小的一面，像是粉饰自己强大的流浪猫，碰到人的抚摸还是会败下阵来。  
“照顾先生是我的职责。”对着他，橘也不自觉放缓了语气，似乎所有温柔都只能为这一人展露了。  
听到橘的话，Tetsuya推开了他的手，橘僵在半空的手有些不知所措，“先生？”  
“不要叫我先生。”Tetsuya少见的对橘露出不满的表情，或许是橘叫先生的时候，总让他有一种疏离感，好像他们之间永远都是这样的关系，无法再靠近哪怕一步。  
“叫我的名字。”Tetsuya看着比他高出半个头的橘，习惯的发号施令，橘目光微闪，但还是顺从的微微颔首，“是，先——哲也。”  
像是撒娇得逞的孩子，Tetsuya脸上浮上了一层笑意，可不想让橘看到，又瞬间冷下脸来，故作生气的说:“你刚刚说，照顾我是你的职责？”  
橘不明白他又冒出了什么想法，但出于习惯仍旧恭敬的称是，Tetsuya似乎更生气了，俯下身端起残存着些微红酒的酒杯，举到了橘面前。  
橘有些疑惑的看着他，Tetsuya眼眸深处涌动着狂躁与兴奋，雾气中微红的脸颊不知是酒精的作用，还是浸泡后自然的热，让橘的血液有些沸腾。“那么，你愿意为我做任何事？”Tetsuya紧盯住橘的眼睛，一字一顿的问道。橘一瞬也没有犹豫，立即回答“什么都愿意。”  
Tetsuya脸上忽的绽开了邪魅的笑，不同于往日的阴狠和算计，夹杂着单纯的勾引，下一秒，橘眼看着面前的酒杯向下倾斜，玫红的液体滑过Tetsuya的胸腹，向浴袍包裹下更为幽邃的地方滑去。  
橘有那么一瞬间的失神，酒杯被Tetsuya“啪”的一声扔到了浴池中，耳边又传来Tetsuya温软而魅惑的声音，“清理干净，”顿了顿，粉红的舌头在唇边轻轻一舔，“用你的舌头。”  
从Tetsuya的角度，可以很好的看到橘的喉结滚动了一下，一种愉悦感自心底升起，不过橘仍旧站着没有动。  
“先生……”橘觉得嘴唇有点发干，似乎一时难以理解Tetsuya所说的话，听到他这一声先生，Tetsuya又不满的沉下了脸，“这是命令。”  
橘呼吸一滞，微微颤抖的膝盖一屈，大手扶住了Tetsuya瘦窄的腰，指尖粗糙的茧轻轻摩擦着Tetsuya细嫩的肌肤。一只膝盖着地的同时，脸也凑近了Tetsuya的腹肌。  
室内的温度还很热，橘的呼吸喷薄在Tetsuya身体上，有些微的凉意。  
“嘶——”Tetsuya忍不住倒抽了一口凉气，橘探出舌尖，顺着Tetsuya身体上红酒的痕迹舔舐着，除了酒的甘甜还混合着Tetsuya肌肤的温度。似乎不满足于舌尖的触感，橘薄唇微启，在Tetsuya身体上轻轻吮吸着，双唇离开时在他白皙的皮肤上留下一簇红痕。  
舌尖绕着圈的故意逗弄着那蜿蜒的酒渍，一直到了毛巾打结的地方，橘才停了下来。  
Tetsuya的手指已经不知什么时候插进了他的头发，双眼微阖，湿漉漉的睫毛轻轻颤抖着。  
“先生，还要继续么？”橘的声音沾染上了情欲的嘶哑，Tetsuya似乎是清醒过来一样，垂下头看着他，眼睛里有着些微的迷蒙与犹豫，似乎在思考着橘的话。  
“不过即使先生说不可以，也来不及了。”不等Tetsuya回答他，橘大手一挥，就扯下了Tetsuya唯一的遮羞布，毛巾下的物什早已高高挺立起来。橘暗叹一声，再次伸出舌头在Tetsuya的前端舔舐着，这么一刺激，Tetsuya流出了更多的温热液体，橘也不满足于此，张口就将整根吞入了口中，一边深浅不一的抽动着嘴，一边伸手悄悄解开了皮带。  
Tetsuya的呼吸已经急促起来，抓住橘头发的手指连指尖都颤抖起来，腿也软的几乎站立不住。每每到了快要出来的时候，橘总会故意用牙齿磕一下，Tetsuya又瞬间收回了那股快意，如此反复两三次，Tetsuya已经发现了橘是故意的。  
还没人敢这样捉弄他！尤其是橘，Tetsuya心里霎时不快起来，忍住快意将橘的头扯开，自己也退后两步，语气似要“你敢戏弄我？”橘擦了擦嘴角，站起了身子，垂眸看着他，眼眸里已经浮现出了嗜血的情欲。“那么就让我补偿先生吧。”橘向前一步，揽过了Tetsuya，顺手将他挣扎的双手反剪在后，Tetsuya似是没料到橘居然敢这样对他，眉头紧紧皱起来，“你想干嘛？放开我！”  
橘在他眼前一笑，“想干先生，很久了。”语毕，橘贴上了Tetsuya的唇，舌头灵活的撬开他的舌关，掠夺着他的呼吸。  
Tetsuya还在挣扎着，只不过幅度越来越小，橘一吻完毕离开他的唇时，Tetsuya已经近乎瘫软的喘息着伏在他怀中。橘的呼吸有些急促，一手扶着Tetsuya让他不至于倒下去，一手伸向了他的后庭。  
先是试探一般的伸出了一根手指，在Tetsuya肛门口画圈，见Tetsuya没什么大反应，缓缓的探入了一个指节。察觉到了橘的意图，Tetsuya又开始挣扎着要离开他的怀抱，“你，住手！这是命令！”不想他越是挣扎反倒让橘的手指更容易的滑了进去。“嘘——先生先勾引我的，别忘了。”闻言，Tetsuya涨红了脸，“我没有！”橘发出了一声轻笑，“那就当我侵犯先生好了。”说罢又探出了一根手指，循着先前的痕迹插了进去。  
Tetsuya微微皱起了眉头，一副防备的表情，只不过嘴里发出的轻哼还是出卖了他。转眼，橘已经插进去了四根手指，正缓缓的抽动着，Tetsuya被他侍弄的站不稳，紧紧抓住橘的衬衣，咬住自己的下唇不让自己发出近乎愉悦的叫声。  
橘看到他涨红着脸紧咬住唇，微微摇了摇头，“先生不太诚实啊……明明那么想要，为什么不叫出来？”Tetsuya抽空白了他一眼，“叫你住手！”橘停下了手上的动作，彻底的抽了出来，“啊，先生不想要了吗？那好吧……”Tetsuya松了一口气，却又觉得身体空落落的，没有着落点。  
可是已经习惯命令别人，不展露自己弱势一面的Tetsuya，却开不了口让橘继续，身体的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着，可是他却无法发出声音。  
看出了Tetsuya的窘迫，橘扶着他坐到了躺椅上，一边舔舐着他的耳蜗，一边用早已肿胀不已的分身摩擦着Tetsuya的入口，“先生……我忍不住了……”Tetsuya微微嘟起了唇，似是下定决心那样，握住了橘，身子一跨，就坐了上去。  
痛感似要将身体穿透，Tetsuya忍不住痛哼一声，橘也不禁皱起了眉头苦笑道:“看来先生比我还迫不及待啊。”话音未落，Tetsuya像要夺回主权一般，扭动起了腰身，即使刚刚还是一脸防备的表情，此刻却浮上了情动难抑的神情，橘也配合的大力挺动着，似乎要将身体都挤进去的力度狠狠操弄着他。  
Tetsuya忍不住的想这究竟是谁在取悦谁，直到橘在他耳边不停轻哼着“哲也”时，Tetsuya才露出了满意的笑容。  
——他取悦我，这是他应该的。

这世上难以控制的东西太多，你永远也不知道下一秒发生的是什么。  
当tetsuya醒过来的时候，手被攥的生疼，比手上的力量更让人难以忽略的是头上的痛感，睡梦中就觉得有一把斧子硬生生把脑阔劈开，撕裂的痉挛感不断传来。  
忍不住的伸手就要去触碰头，却被一只手突然握住。“不要乱动！”不容置喙的语气，因为紧张而变得慌张的眼神，一张陌生的脸上写满了担忧和心疼，tetsuya觉得脑子有点迟钝，眼前的人看起来跟他似乎很亲近，可是他却怎么也想不起来。  
“你......是谁？”tetsuya的喉咙有些发干，这话说出口后明显的感觉到握着自己手臂的手抖了一下，气氛突然变得很奇怪，这个“陌生人”的表情有些微妙，眼神中透露着怀疑和揣摩，tetsuya咳了一声，“能不能给我一杯水？”  
橘松开了手，眼神却一直绞在他身上，在递给他水之前，叫来了医生给他仔细检查了一遍。橘跟医生在门口低声说着什么，看tetsuya的眼神也愈发的凝重。Tetsuya局促不安的捧着水杯，有没有人来关心一下他头好痛啊。  
过了半小时，橘才进来，这时tetsuya才发现橘也穿着病号服，胸前散开的几颗纽扣下是一圈圈白色的绷带，tetsuya觉得自己突然变得很空，整个人就像手里的水杯一样，本该装满水而现在只剩下一个空杯，可水迹告诉他确实有东西存在过，只不过任他怎么搜寻都无法找到一点点记忆。  
“那个，”tetsuya小心翼翼的看了一眼橘，兴许觉得他的气场太可怕，底气有些不足道：“我发生了什么事？为什么会在这里？”憋了口气，看橘仍旧面色凝重的看着他，不安却还是紧张的继续说：“还有，你是谁？”  
Tetsuya的最后一句话说完时，橘像是确定了什么事松了一口气，却又立即恢复了紧张的样子。  
Tetsuya失忆了。从出车祸之后橘就不停的试想着最坏的结果，要命的是tetsuya伤到的是头部，不过还好情况一直有好转，只是没想到他醒过来后会忘了一切，甚至忘了他的名字。  
橘心里有些堵，不过tetsuya能醒过来这件事已经足以让他开心了，所以强装着镇定，正打算开口跟他解释时，又想起了那场车祸。  
如果不是情人节的时候他硬要带tetsuya去海边，如果不是他放松了警惕没有带上其他保镖，如果不是他自作主张硬撑着开车再回来，也就不会发生那样的事了。  
一想到tetsuya满脸是血的倒在他怀里，他就窒息的难以呼吸，而最应该责怪自己的还是没有早点想到组内的人会对他和tetsuya下手。平日里tetsuya的强硬手段树敌不少，也有无数的人想要置他于死地，不过没有哪一次让橘觉得死亡离他这么近。当时那辆货车撞过来的时候他只来得及立即护住身旁的tetsuya，却没想到对方还有枪，那颗子弹只差一点点就可以让tetsuya离开。  
医生说的话还回响在耳边，暂时没有办法让tetsuya恢复，唯一的希望只能够靠往日的熟悉的东西来一点一点找回记忆。  
橘在身侧的手不由自主握紧，背上的灼烧感也比不上对于tetsuya差点离开这件事更让他痛苦，组内是不可能立即回去的，大家如果看到tetsuya的样子肯定会有所怀疑，他暂时还没有查出来是谁动的手，让tetsuya回去的话无异于是将他再次送上虎狼之口。大脑飞速运转着，究竟有什么办法能够让tetsuya的处境更安全些，但也不能让他的家族世代继承的东西毁掉，那样的话一旦他想起来恐怕会做出无法想象的事。  
就在这时，橘口袋的手机突然响了一下，他掏出来一看，渐渐蹙起了眉头。再抬头看向tetsuya的眼神有些复杂，短信的内容是一张亲子鉴定，属于他的亲子鉴定，只不过父亲那一栏，是tetsuya父亲的名字。  
而tetsuya的鉴定，非亲生率百分之百，往下滑，是一份领养证明。  
收起了手机，再回望向tetsuya，原本意气风发的脸上此刻只剩下了不安和无辜，像是等待着大人教训的小孩，有着对世事的惶恐。  
“我是你哥哥，”橘伸手拨开了tetsuya额前的碎发，“叫我橘。”

咳咳，怕有的小可爱不理解，就是大概意思是橘哥哥才是家族顺位第一继承人额，而铁老师是抱养来的但是为什么后来被当成亲儿子培养成继承人，你猜我啥时候告诉你？（飞速逃走）  
当橘出现在原本tetsuya坐的位置上时，下首的人无不惊讶的面面相觑。原本一直隐藏在阴影里的人突然暴露在光辉下，比其他人多了几分阴冷气息，更何况在座的对橘的手段都有目共睹，某种意义上来说，对于tetsuya的服从和恐惧有三分之一都出自于这个男人。  
幕后走到台上，橘究竟想做什么？反正不会是单纯的谢幕这么简单。  
橘面无表情的环视了在场一圈，众人脸上表情各异，只有一个人，似乎有些得意。橘看向首座那个中年男人，“先生因为身体原因，这段时间不会再出席组内活动，一切事务由我接管，各位有什么疑问最好现在提出。”话音未落，会议室里就开始议论纷纷，橘的目光仍旧有意无意的落在那个中年男人身上。似乎是察觉到了橘的敌意，中年男人笑了笑，似乎是早有预谋一般，他抬了抬手，会议室就静了下来。  
这样的情况，甚至tetsuya在也少之又少，橘心里一沉，明白在他们出事的这段时间已经发生了不小的变动，但不管即将要面对的是什么，他都不能够让tetsuya的心血付之一炬。  
见橘并没有什么波澜，山崎放下手，没有回应橘转而向会议室的其他人说道：“土田家历来都是世袭管制，从没有什么外人代劳的说法，即使先生现在无法管理，”山崎回过头来，似笑非笑的看着橘，“也轮不到你吧。”  
橘看着这张脸，往日里最为衷心，从不发忤逆之言的人，当tetsuya有事的时候却是第一个出来跳脚的，果然不会叫的狗会咬人啊。橘这些天来也没有闲着，他总觉得那起车祸不是偶然，果然一查还真让他查出了点什么来，如果不是手上有那些证据的话，他也不会想到那件事是山崎所为。  
橘忽的就笑了起来，“这是先生的决定。”山崎似乎已经胸有成竹，对于橘暗示的话满不在乎，语气更加猖狂：“谁又知道这是不是先生的决定？说不定......这是你编出来的吧？反正不见到先生，我们是不会听任何人的话的。”说完，山崎就好整以暇的靠在了椅背上，等待着橘的反应。  
会议室里的其他人都不敢发出一点声音，橘只是掏出了一张照片，滑到了山崎面前，只不过低头看了一眼，山崎额前立即冒出了冷汗。“如果我没记错的话，先生说过的，我们跟琥珀组势不两立，山崎你又在做什么？”（对不起我是取名废请琥珀大哥原谅我）  
照片上是山崎与一个戴墨镜的男人亲切交谈的画面，而那个男人就是琥珀组的头目，山崎怎么也没有想到橘有这样的照片，一时间会议室再次沸腾起来，内斗是一回事，上升到组与组之间的斗争，那就是世仇了。所以组内一旦有这样的人出现，无异于是叛徒。  
听着议论声渐渐大了起来，山崎也坐不住了，强装镇定道：“不过是一张模糊的照片，这又能说明什么？”橘冷哼了一声，身后走出了一个戴着鸭舌帽的青年人，“我可以作证，你说要杀害先生，把组织卖给琥珀。”青年人一出来，山崎立即瘫软一般倒在了椅子上，他一眼就认出了，这个青年当时也在场，只是怎么也没想到会是橘的人。  
众人已经因为眼前戏剧性的转折而哗然一片，也不去注意tetsuya发生了什么事，全把注意力转移到了山崎背叛组织的事情上来，一时间，山崎身旁的几个人都下意识的攒动椅子，生怕被当作和他一伙的人。山崎眼见大势已去，有些猩红着眼，“明明你也觊觎这个位子，凭什么到头来死的是我？”橘皱起眉摇了摇头，似是在可惜，“事到如今，你要自己来，还是我帮你？”语毕，一把枪就放到了山崎面前。  
按照惯例，那里面只有一颗子弹，而他却要当着这么多人的面，到了颐养天年的年纪，带着悔恨和不甘自杀，这是他背叛的下场。  
山崎已经苍老的手颤抖着伸向桌上的枪，扳机扣下的一瞬间，黑洞洞的枪口指向了橘。  
“你会后悔的。”橘的声音出人意料的冷静。  
“嘭——”  
山崎的手落了下来，因为失去了握力的手指松开，枪掉落在地上。  
橘皱着眉，看向瞪着双眼一脸痛苦的山崎，“背叛先生的人，连自杀的权力也没有。”戴鸭舌帽的青年收回还冒着烟的枪，捡起地上掉落的那支交给橘。  
橘朝空气开了一下，弹跳声惊得众人一身冷汗，“今天的话，你们都明白吧？还有什么疑问？”  
没有人回答。  
橘擦了擦手上并不存在的血迹，“很好。”  
当橘走出会议室的时候，鸭舌帽青年跟在他身后，不解的问：“明明只要把证明拿给他们看就可以了，为什么要费这么多周折？”橘的脚步有节奏的前进，“是他的就是他的，我只不过是暂时替他管理而已。”青年又追问：“可是你就没有不甘心吗？这些本该是属于你的！”青年人语气激昂，憋足的劲要问清楚。  
橘停下了脚步，冷冷转身，居高临下看着这个满脸稚气的年轻人，“你逾越了。”顿了顿，橘又道：“对于我来说，只要先生喜欢，怎样都好，这件事我不允许第三个人知道。”青年人满脸愤愤不平停在原地，看着橘上了车。  
窗外的景物飞速的闪过，橘打开手机，调出家里的监控画面，tetsuya自从出了院后就一直被很好的保护在家里，如果以他现在的样子，难保还不会有第二个、第三个山崎想要置他于死地，或许对方的目的不过是得到他的势力，可对于橘来说，他本人才是最重要的东西。  
自从失忆后，Tetsuya睡觉的时间比清醒着的时候多了许多，不仅仅是睡觉时间，整个人性子上也有不小的改变，以往总是高傲斜眼看人，现在反倒常常无辜的撅着唇看着他。一开始没有命令语气，橘还有些不习惯，现在听他软声叫着哥哥，小心翼翼的请他帮忙什么的，却让他更难以自持了。  
明知道他失忆了，却还是忍不住的对他做一些亲密的动作，像从前一样的，只不过以前的tetsuya或许会叫嚣着让他跪下来惩罚他，现在的tetsuya却总是触电一般跳开，红着脸把自己锁到房间里。  
对于此，橘可是憋屈了好久，也只能怪自己，盼望着他什么时候能够想起来，却又有点不舍得这样没有锋芒，软软的依赖他的tetsuya。  
爱怜的触了触手机屏幕，似乎那样就能碰到tetsuya的脸，叹了口气，想起那个青年人说的话。有过不甘心吗？橘问自己，有过的吧，明明一直在怀疑着，自己的亲生父亲为什么要这样对待他，可是看到tetsuya的母亲和父亲的合照时，心里又像是打翻了调料瓶，五味陈杂。  
如果再让他早一点知道的话，说不定真的会对tetsuya产生杀心，可是现在，他已经完完全全屈服于tetsuya，从身体到内心都对他产生了不可抗力。  
这就是命吧，不管是父亲，还是他，最后都要输给一个人。  
伸手扯了扯领带，橘有些胸闷的让司机开向往常去的那家居酒屋，他需要一点酒精的麻痹，好忘了今天的所有不愉快。  
窗外的灯火一盏接一盏熄灭，tetsuya在床上翻来覆去睡不着，往常橘早该回来了，而现在门口还没有动静，拨打电话的手指也迟迟摁不下去，tetsuya索性坐了起来，到客厅接了一杯水喝。  
正仰起头喝水，门口就传来了开门声，tetsuya慌慌张张放下水杯，却还是被不小心的呛了一下，一口气上不来的咳嗽着。  
橘没想到tetsuya还没睡着，已经有些醉醺醺的站立不稳，扶着墙看着他，“你怎么还没睡？”tetsuya像是做坏事被抓包的小孩，局促不安的支支吾吾，“我，我等哥哥回来。”  
Tetsuya的声音软软的，像只糯米丸子（有点饿不好意思）橘心里狂跳了一下，朝他招了招手，“过来。”tetsuya立即小跑到了橘身边，一股酒气马上扑入鼻尖，tetsuya皱眉不安的问道：“你喝酒了？”似乎还有些不满和埋怨，自动把橘的手搭到自己肩上，扶着他朝卧室走去。  
橘任由他搀着，小心的将他放到床上，给他脱了外套和鞋子，橘一直半睁着眼睛看着他，原本这些事情都是橘对他做的，而如今二人仿佛角色对调一般，不得不说，温柔认真的tetsuya可爱的让橘想抱到怀里蹂躏一番。  
最后给橘松领带的时候，不知是不是领带太紧，tetsuya一边少见的念叨着“喝这么多酒像什么样子，要是不小心出事了怎么办，”一边凑近了去解橘的领带，橘的呼吸就喷在他耳廓，让他有些心驰荡漾。  
因为太过于专心解领带，tetsuya不知不觉跪坐到床上，手肘也撑到了橘胸膛上，橘早已睁开了眼，借着床头的微光细细看他。终于，tetsuya脸上绽开了一抹笑，开心的说着“解开了！”一边抽出领带，一个天旋地转，抽到一半的手被压了下来。  
身体上顿时有了重量，橘的眼睛灼灼的盯着他，tetsuya有些呆愣的怔住，“哥哥......”橘按住他的手举过头顶，衬衫扣子因为动作太大撑开了两颗，麦色的肌肤暴露在tetsuya眼前。呼吸不由自主的加快，脸颊的温度在上升，tetsuya还不明白眼前的境况，“哥哥？”试探性的一声，却让橘瞬间崩盘，就连他慌乱迷蒙的双眼也让橘深陷其中。  
另一只手探进了tetsuya睡衣下摆，微凉的手指一路游移着点动情欲，tetsuya不明白为什么自己的身体像是有过这样的记忆，急切的渴望着这样的抚摸，可明明眼前的人是他的哥哥啊。  
“不要......”橘的手指捏住tetsuya的下颚，逼迫他张开口，橘在那张小嘴上印上属于他的印记，tetsuya挣扎着推搡他，只能发出呜呜的声音，有根弦在脑子里崩坏，他们是兄弟不是吗，为什么，哥哥会对他做这样的事？  
好不容易推开了橘，却被他用手里还攒着的领带在手腕上缠绕几圈，捆的他不能再用双手反抗。“哥哥，你醉了！”tetsuya带着哭腔的声音急切的叫喊着，橘却自顾的褪去了他的裤子，将他的腿强行分向两边，所有的隐秘都暴露在眼前。Tetsuya羞红了脸扭动着身体，眼眶也红红的像小兔子，橘俯下身用分身逗弄他的时候，tetsuya压抑着燥热，委委屈屈的祈求着：“哥哥，放开我......”橘发誓从来没觉得哥哥这个称呼如此令人愉悦过。  
给tetsuya简短的适应时间后，橘猛地一挺身，进入了他渴望至极的地方，tetsuya哼了一声后立即咬住了唇，橘动了几下只觉得里面越来越燥热紧致，一抬眼，tetsuya细嫩的脸上已经泪痕一片。橘心里一动，从来只有tetsuya委屈别人，什么时候见过他这幅楚楚可怜的样子，又可怜又娇媚的让人心疼。  
橘忍不住的更用力，想亲耳听到tetsuya的求饶声，果不其然，在橘猛烈的攻势下，tetsuya话语里夹杂着破碎的呻吟：“哥，哥哥，轻，轻一点......”  
快要到达顶峰的时候，橘抽了出来，递到tetsuya嘴边，强迫他张开嘴，纤长的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，一边温声哄着，“全都咽下去，乖。”  
翌日，浑身像是被碾碎的tetsuya醒了过来，头脑像要炸裂一般，睡在身旁的橘双手环了过来，声音还带着纵欲之后的沙哑，“你醒了？”tetsuya猛地锤了他一圈，橘慌张的睁开眼，看到一双熟悉又愤怒的眼睛。  
试探的叫了一句“先生？”  
Tetsuya笑的邪魅而危险：“昨晚你喂我吃了什么？我的好哥哥。”

By 14


End file.
